


Feelings Used Sparringly

by henclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Sparring, i rlly rlly love this pairing..., no caps on purpose bc i wrote this on my phone sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: When Rhodey went to punch his feelings out in the gym on Valentines day, he didn't think he would be joined by the resident man out of time, and thought even less that it would lead to the most stable, happy relationship of his life.(A short fic about how Rhodey and Steve fall together, and then pull Tony in too.)





	1. Chapter 1

rhodey hadn’t expected anyone to be in the gym tonight of all nights. it wasn’t a very fun valentine’s to beat a punching bag or go a few rounds in the ring. unless of course you were natasha and were into that kind of thing.

but despite his disbelief, rhodey still heard the unmistakable sound of fists hitting the bag. he could hear the cream of the ceiling boards and the swing of the persons fist as he got closer to the gym. the presence didn’t bother him, he just needed to work up enough of a sweat so he could feel like he’d done something productive today (and not just eaten a tub of ben and jerry’s on the avengers couch wishing someone was with him, and then gone for a 3 hour leisure ride in the suit).

as he entered the gym, the noises faltered as none other than captain america turned to face rhodey. his face was red and obviously not just from the heavy work out, but there was the telltale sign of tears evident on his face. he looked surprised to see rhodey but the surprise morphed into a tentative smile and a small wave as the door shut with a click.

“um. hello james.” steve said quietly, wiping his brow and stilling the slightly swinging bag with one (huge) hand. “you want me to clear out or….” he trailed off.

rhodey shook his head. “nah man, you just do your thing and i’ll do mine.” when steve smiled slightly rhodey added on, “and you can call me rhodey you know. i really don’t mind steve.”

steve flushed at that and squared his shoulders, seemingly ignoring the statement and going back to his one man fight. rhodey frowned but didn’t say anything, he knew when to shut his mouth. he went to his own bag, lighter and thinner than caps, but still a worthy challenge. as he began to put on his gloves rhodey could’ve sworn he heard the sound of sniffling as steve began his punches again.

after about twenty minutes of attempting to ignore the crying captain rhodey gave up.

he turned around slowly, trying to not startle steve. but with enhanced senses it didn’t work. steve turned swiftly, stopping the bag with his back and wiping his eyes.

“i’m sorry, i’ll go.” steve began, but was stopped by rhodey blocking his path.

“no no, out with it. i’m not sam or anything but i’m still a listener.” rhodey reached for steve’s shoulder, attempting to comfort the man but he cringed away from the touch.

“it’s just.” cap rubbed a hand over his face and sighed in defeat. “tony left the tower really early tonight.” he sounded so small as he said it. “and you know i shouldn’t care i guess? he’s not my fella or anything but.” rhode you stiffened at the statement,

“it’s not fun to know your sweethearts out there getting friendly with all of new york’s elites on valentine’s day while you stay home.”. a few tears threatened to deep out of his blue eyes. “and christ he’s not even _my_ fella i need to get over my self.”

“hey, hey, steve, i get it.” rhodey said, his hand this time not being deterred as he set it on cap’s shoulder. steve shook his head and rhodey sighed, there seemed to be no other way so out with his secret it was. “no really cap, i _get_ it. i’ve been in love with tony for years man.”

realization dawned on steve’s face.

“oh my gd.” he breathed out. “i am so sorry.” rhodes cringed, very uncomfortable. see this is why he didn’t tell anyone.

“it’s ok steve, i’ve accepted it you know? after a couple months i just had to get over myself.” that didn’t seem to help steve’s mood. “no wait not that you should have to.” he stopped and shook his head, why was his tongue betraying him now if all times? ”look steve, do you just wanna spar or something? i’m tired of bumming myself out on fucking valentine’s day.”

“sure.” steve breathed out, rubbing a hand through his hair and shuffling quickly. “sure that sounds great rhodey.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How one becomes two and two becomes three.

after that they sparred together all the time. rhodey had gotten used to being woken up by a tentative knock on the door when steve couldn't sleep, and after a high stakes battle they shed their suits and grappled for hours, venting out aggression and sadness and whatever they couldn't deal with on their own. sparring together came with the addition of meals together, and quiet time in the gym unwrapping their bruised hands and speaking in hushed tones about anything ranging from the weather to what hurt the most today. it was nice rhodey had to admit, steve was a good man and an even better friend, and he couldn't be unhappy about this arrangement they had going.

but he did have one tiny complaint. it was just nagging at the back of his mind, that with how they fell together, and how easily time was spent together, rhodey just thought he and steve if they tried could be _more_. he didn't think much of the thought himself, ignored the blushes when cap would hold him just a smidge longer than expected, pretended his heart was pounding when steve asked him out to lunch because they had just sparred. rhodey knew that it was there, that the love was there and stronger than he had ever expected love for anyone other than tony and carol could be. it was gnawing at him more often lately too, with tony back in the tower more often after a big battle left him wounded and on house rest by fury's orders.

rhodey didn't want to burden his new friend with feeling especially since their friendship had come from their mutual pining for another man.

but then one day, much like with their friendship, they just fell together.

it was late, probably nearing early by some's standards, and rhodey and steve were in the gym. steve had woken up about an hour ago with determination in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. there were no tear tracks, which occasionally made an appearance just to be washed away with sweat and showers. rhodey didn't ask but he felt the change in the atmosphere as they took the elevator down to the gym, leaning onto each other with thinly concealed exhaustion. the minute they entered the gym cap took up a fighting stance his eye's gleaming in the fluorescent lighting. rhodey smiled and shook his head, shedding the sweatshirt he had thrown on when he got up and leaving both the men in just their pajama bottoms and tops. sweatpants and a tank top for steve, shorts and a long sleeved shirt for rhodey.

they didn't take sparring slow as they sometimes did and steve was ruthless, pinning rhodey again and again, but rhodey had been trained too and by the time light was coming up they were nearly evenly matched after rhodey had gotten the slip on steve by tickling the man. so maybe their fighting wasn't the most orthodox today, sue them.

so when steve grumbled and leaned forward, capturing rhodey in a quick kiss, rhodey's first thought was that this was an attempt to catch him off gaurd. so he kissed back. harder. they were both sitting, having taken a breather but now all the air had left the room. rhodey reached for steve's shirt, bunching up the fabric on his back and his shoulder as he hauled the other man even closer, the contact maddening and explosive and satisfying with the buildup of weeks and weeks of sparring and pining. steve smiled when he pulled away, running a hand through his hair and his eyes meeting rhodeys.

"so." steve said, leaning back onto the mat so he was laying down. "i thought you liked tony." rhodey snorted and nudged the guy in the ribs.

"i thought you liked tony." he said, parroting the other man's words back at him. "and i still do, i don't think i'll ever stop seeing as i haven't since i don't know, college?" he pinched his nose with the realization that it had been that long. "but i do like you steve, i like you a lot. a lot a lot." he smiled down at steve who was looking thoughtful.

"i like you too rhodey, i really do. you've made me feel at home here more than i thought i could, it just felt so..." steve paused and closed his eyes with a smile that made rhodey's pulse go 200 miles an hour. "natural. it felt natural to fall in love with you." he bit his lip and smiled up at rhodey who couldn't resist the temptation, sweeping in for a sweet and languid kiss. steve arched up into the kiss and hummed, his hands curving around rhodey's hips and holding steady. 

"but i do need to say that i don't think i'll ever fall out of love with tony either." he admitted, cheeks pinking. rhodey shrugged.

"it doesn't matter much to me, i know you care about me, and i care about you, that's not a deal breaker on a relationship." rhodey said. "if a relationship's what you want." he added tentatively. steve nodded.

"a relationship is exactly what i want from you jim." and somehow that nickname felt more intimate than anything else they had done today. "and if tony happens to like us back, well then we'll go from there." he muttered before pulling rhodey into another kiss as the room filled with natural, early morning light. and rhodey scoffed at the idea, it hadn't happened yet, historically there wasn't a great turn out with liking tony stark more than sexually, but despite his disbelief, two months later the so called impossible happened. 

it happened in the gym. it made sense considering their relationships track record.

but leading up to the gym there had been hints, just neither man caught them. the same night steve and rhodey got together, pepper and tony got drunk, and pepper gave him some advice (with a side of threats) on the feelings he was having for two of his very closest friends. tony had started to spend more time tinkering outside of his workshop, his holograms could go anywhere so why couldn't he work anywhere? he didn't notice steve and rhodey's closeness, much like they didn't notice his flirting. because that's what he'd been doing, flirting. inviting them to hang out, making an effort for team movie night to be thing's the two had expressed interest in before. tony made them coffee, made sure to tell jarvis to order their favorites when takeout was brought in or when the grocery list was being made. and of course in true tony stark fashion he flirted for real, snide comments and winks and touching a little too long and sitting a little too close. 

but rhodey and steve ignored it, assuming tony had figured out about their relationship and was trying to poke fun at them. but they couldn't have been more wrong.

steve and rhodey had actually come into the gym with the intent to spar but once rhodey got steve pinned they began to giggle and the fighting dissolved into something a lot more messy. when tony walked in steve was holding rhodey in a hug, looking innocent at first until you got to the fact that rhodey was kissing up steve's neck with devilish intent. tony choked and tried to back out of the room as slowly and quietly as possible, hot tears making a quick appearance but steve heard, and nudged rhodey's head towards the door.

"we've got company jim." steve said quietly, his voice a bit higher than normal with all they had been doing. "you wanna join?" he asked, spur of the moment and only slightly joking but tony sputtered and that's when the other two men noticed that he was crying.

"tony? tones? are you alright?" rhodey asked quietly and softly, grabbing steve's hand and walking towards the man by the doorway. when tony saw them coming he panicked, looking for a way out but his eyes were blurred and his heart was going too fast so he couldn't process anything and didn't notice as he blurted out the truth.

"of course i'm not alright the two men i love just had to be in love with each other!" he snorted. "pepper really thought i had a chance too, i mean i win the bet but i, fuck, i lose you two and i just wasn't prepared for that. not today." he sighed and opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off with a quick press of lips to his own. it was like tony had blacked out and woken up in a parallel universe where rhodey's lips were on his and it seemed like the other man wanted this.

"jim you bastard!" steve exclaimed and tony pulled away nervously. the last thing he wanted was to ruin anything between these two, he would never do that to someone he loved as desperately as he loved the two of them. but rhodey didn't seem nervous he just rolled his eyes. "i wanted to kiss him first!" steve exclaimed and that's when tony's perspective got turned 180 degrees and he suddenly saw everything as if through a lens.

"i've loved him since college i think i deserved the first kiss." rhodey said with a chuckle and steve pouted while tony's mind continued to reel.

"you.. can have one too if you want." tony said meekly because even though he was pretty sure he'd never recover from this shock he flirted like he breathed and there was no bad opening for tony stark. steve chuckled and wrapped an arm around rhodey while he hauled tony in for another long overdue kiss. 

and everything fell together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it!! we done!!  
> follow me on tumblr @henclair  
> also leave a comment kudos etc and pls bookmark!

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. hi im back and also im a marvel bitch now  
> follow me on tumblr @henclair and rb this fic there!


End file.
